Fabulis Patria
Fabulis Patria (Story of our Homeland) Original writing by CrackedMind 20/14/11 ''Preface: Our history is so short in the long term of things. We are but a single thread in the fine quilt of lies, deceit, and backdoor deals that make up the planet of Bob. Yet we have a history, same as the thousands of other alliances that have graced digiterra. We have a story that must be told, if we are to have an eternal impact on this land. This is our story. ''The Beginning: Twas the 14th of November, when all should remember, the founding of our home. Brothers;1/14/12 It all began with an idea; an all consuming ambition. And it began with a man named ColonelBrick. He came to this world in the waning days of Karma, having joined The Empire of the UK and served as Commander of the Armed Forces. This alliance did not last long, and soon Brick had found a new home in the United States of CN. Here, he became the Minister of Commerce, and loyally served even after they had merged into Federation of Allied Republics. He was in said position for six months, before becoming Minister of Internal Affairs up to FAR's disbandment and merger into Avalanche. And then he had an idea. to found an alliance dedicated to three simple ideals: strength, dedication and above all honor. He had friends who agreed with him, and soon an alliance was born: Global Protection Force was founded on November 14, formed by Colonel Brick, Sirchinny, xR1 Fatal Instinct, Duke Nukem, and Cress. Part 1: Ministerial Controversy by November 26, ColonelBrick had set up a protectorate with RoK and appointed several Ministers; Himself taking up the head of the alliance as Secretary General. The first Ministers were JoelJames as Minister of Finance, XR1 Fatal Instinct as Minister of Defense, Cress as Minister of Internal Affairs, and Sir Chinny as Minister of Foreign Affairs. These Ministers were collectively, controversial. Sir Chinny was, in short, not well liked near the end of his existence here.Dubbed the "King of Spam", he left GPF fairly quickly, lasting only until December 15. Now, the reasons are at best conjecture, but I am of the personal opinion it was personal disdain for Evella Vada. Now, Evella had been around since the early days of GPF, having joined on November 24. She became a senior diplomat, a recruiter, and in addition was later appointed Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs under Cress. On December 15, she was selected by Colonel Brick to serve as the first Deputy Secretary General, a somewhat controversial decision, as Sir Chinny felt entitled to it. And everything changed. Part 2: The wheels begin to turn Immediately, things began to change. Cress resigned from MoIA, due to Real Life. Poppa Clam soon was appointed to replace him on suggestion of Cress. He immediately reformed IA, and made it into the strong department it is today. Cress eventually came back and replaced JoelJames, and reformed it. Slumdog, former minister of Internal Affairs at The Dark Empire, joined as MoFA. And this was how our alliance was, for a long time. But as the saying goes, nothing can last forever. Part 3: A complete change of subject Now, this is the story of our homeland. But to tell a successful tale of history, one must include more than just one subject. And so, I must tell you the tale of a former Empire founded by immigrants. I must tell you of the rise and fall of the Dark Empire. It all began with a game similar and yet so different than the one we call our obsession. It was called Project Terra, and it was glorious. It lasted for many months, until on November 4.... it disappeared. No explanation. No message from her admin. The game, with a blink of an eye, was dead. And with her, thousands looked for a new home. Thus, enter The Dark Empire. Hailing from a large alliance known as the Black Knights, Gandalf, Irule, and CrackedMind were sad to see her go. Yosodog, the President of BK, jokingly resigned and appointed CrackedMind President to anger a member known as President Marin who despised him. CrackedMind called a meeting of the High Council, where Gandalf was MoFA and Irule MoI. They decided to found an alliance on CN, and so the Dark Empire was born on November 24 (2 days before GPF's official DoE). Each held the position of Trium, and appointed Parhe Minister of Recruitment, AridLegion Minister of Finance, and Bill95 Minister of Homeland Security. All was well for awhile, until November 30 when Gandalf resigned as ToFA. On December 2, a new Charter written by CrackedMind was approved, and Irule was crowned the First Emperor of TDE. CrackedMind was appointed Imperial Regent, Bacchus MoI, DarkWizard MoFA, Bill95 MoD, and Gil24 was made MoF. This lasted until December 8, when DarkWizard, Bill95, and Bacchus joined CCC for the TOP/IRON-NpO war. Gandalf was immediately re-appointed as MoFA, and AridLegion inherited the role of MoD. For several days, no one was MoIA until Slumdog joined. Two days later he left to join GPF, and Jamie replaced him. And things began to crumble. Jamie and Gandalf resigned in early January, with no appointments being made to either position. TDE attempted to create an Imperial Senate, but it ended in failure. A disgrunted ex-member, No1Don, began to attack several TDE members. On January 14, Irule finalized talks with GPF. All of the Imperial Council and Quorum of 11 agreed to a merger, with GPF keeping their forums, flag, and name. Only Irule and CrackedMind wanted a government position, and so Irule777 became the third MoFA, and CrackedMind the first Speaker of the recently made Lower Quorum. And thus, the first chapter of GPF ends, with resistance, controversy, and a merger with an Empire. And it was a glorious beginning, if ever there was one. As it is written, as it was. Links & References Off-site version of Fabulis Patria Higher Quality-Original movie edition of Fabulis Patria produced by CrackedMind and vom53 Lower Quality-Youtube movie edition of Fabulis Patria produced by CrackedMind and vom53 Category:Wikiessays Category:Wikiessays